Talk:Equestria Girls (Cafeteria Song)/International versions/@comment-5492970-20160914083346
Well I hadnt seen anyone do this on an EG song before. So here goes: Personal rating of each version (just the movie ones): Germanic languages Danish 8/10 They sound young for some reason, but its kinda cute. Though AJ voice doesn't suit her, and Twilight is too deep. The others and the song overall is pretty good though :) Dutch 5.5/10 Ew. The voices aren't bad but I don't like the singing or the song. German 9/10 A solid rendition, although Pinkie's voice should not be that deep. Otherwise its really good :D Norwegian 9/10 Wow, better than I expected. AJ's voice doesn't match though, sounds too young. Otherwise its solid. Swedish 9.5/10 I couldnt find much wrong with this one, the singing is good, voices are pretty much ok too and they sound great when singing all together. Awesome work, Sweden :D Romance languages French 7/10 Would've given it more, but Pinkie's voice is worth losing two points. The other voices are good though, but AJ's wouldve been PERFECT for RD. Why give it to AJ?? The chorus is very nice too, its just Pinkie's voice thats a let down. Italian 8/10 Pretty good, but Pinkie sounds a bit forced. And the chorus at parts also sounds kind of forced, like they're trying too hard. But overall it's pretty good. Brazilian Portuguese Uhh, apparently I cannot watch it here. Gotta replace the video European Portuguese 6.5/10 Well its EU/PT, whaddaya expect? But Pinkie and AJ actually sound kind of cute, though Fluttershy's a little weird. They messed up a bit of the "Get up, get down" though. Romanian 8.9/10 Whoa, this is waaaay better than what I expected from Romanian. Well done, Romania. Spanish (Latin American) 7.5/10 Well, I dont like the sound of the chorus much. But Pinkie Pie has an awesome voice <3, though Rarity sounds a bit like an old lady, and AJ,uhhhmm.... Spanish (Spain) 8.5/10 Oh wow, again, this is waay better than what I expected from European Spanish. Actually surpassed Latino, because the chorus is much better sounding. But what's up with RD's weird baby voice? Slavic languages Czech 5/10 Uh, first of all they sound really angry and aggressive, whats with the mega deep voices and the aggressive singing?? Then Rarity's voice does not suit her, Pinkie's shouldnt be as deep either, but I think the worst part is the chorus. Polish 7.8/10 They sound a bit young, but thats ok. The song's pretty good I guess. And though AJ's singing is very very nice, the voice really doesn't suit her. Russian 7/10 Its more or less ok I guess, RD is a little off-tune and the singing is overall good, but nothing great or special. It had a "meh. Its ok" effect for me, really. Russian broadcast 0/10 Voice over *sigh* Serbian 8/10 Very nice, but what was that weird gasp/sigh at the "Yeah!" bit?? And again RD and part of Twilight's tune has been changed, but not for the better. But the rest of it is pretty good overall, pleasant to listen to :) Slovene 6.9/10 I dont know, but some of the singing sounds dull, and some parts sound like a fandub, and they are off-tune in quite a few places (again, not for the better). Pinkie is WAY too deep. Ukrainian 0/10 Voiceover Estonian 0/10 Voiceover, Again Other languages Finnish: Uhh, apparently the video does not exist Greek 8/10 Well, the chorus is a little deep, but its alright. The solo voices are pretty good, actually. More or less fits each character. Not bad :) Hungarian 7.5/10 I like the singing, it has a lot of life in it. But AJ's voice sounds more fitting for Rarity, and Flutters should be quieter. And Pinkie's "Hey, hey" was a bit weird. Lithuanian '-10/10' What the heck, this is even worse than a regular voice over. Deserves even less than a zero so minus ten. Turkish 8.9/10 The video doesnt exist, but Ive heard this before so I can rate it. I really like it, the voices arent so bad, the singing is nice too :). Nice, Turkey